To be followed
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Kurama's searching for something in the Makai, but it's one task that for some reason he can't do alone. So who better ask than Hiei? (Besides someone wanting to do it.) Adentures arise, romance blossoms, and what exactly is Kurama after? Kurama x Hiei!
1. To be Followed

Ah, here I am, writing, posting, and back! Yugijouoh returns (proud supporter of Kurama/Hiei and the Oxford comma)!  
  
Now before I start this off, let me just say that updates may not come as quickly as they have been recently. This is due to my brain.... Well, what I mean to say is, I've been watching a lot of television and reading more lately, LOL. But I'll try, I'll try.  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, Hiei, a starfish, or a giant slingshot. :D But enjoy the fic anyway!  
  
--  
  
Chapter One: To be followed.  
  
--  
  
He gasped silently, squinting his eyes at the deep-red blood trickling down his unconscious comrade's arm and shoulder. But he quickly got over it and began to clean it up, and work on cleaning out all his partner's wounds. Truly, Kurama was lucky to be alive after the attack.  
  
I should have acted sooner, Hiei thought to himself, as he silently strained to treat the injuries he could have prevented.  
  
Why did he even come if not to prevent this sort of thing from happening? There was no other reason. He had accepted to grant a favor to Kurama and he failed. That was all there was to it. So Hiei concluded that the only thing to do at this point was clean up. And he did.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but note how truly wrong Kurama looked covered with bruises and cuts. His flawless face now dripping blood, his hands showing all the signs of his struggle... Hiei averted his glance away from Kurama for a moment, then breathed in, sighed, and continued.  
  
Just as Hiei gently touched Kurama's largest and most serious of wounds, the youko in human form's nose twitched just the slightest bit. But that soon lead to his eyes shooting open, his head lunging forward, and a small cry of pain escaping his lips. No other sound was heard after, as Kurama again shut his eyes and slowly rested his head back down on the grass. Hiei knew the pain must have been nearly unbearable.  
  
"You should be able to move by tomorrow," Hiei commented, expecting no response whatsoever from Kurama. "But for now, you should just remain here."  
  
"That doesn't sound... very safe, Hiei..." Kurama forced out with a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll keep an eye or three out. Just rest," Hiei ordered in what he considered a 'nice way', and continued to fix up his friend.  
  
Kurama tried desperately to relax, of course, that wasn't a very easy thing to accomplish when in dire pain, and not to mention when a persistent little fire demon insists on rubbing, washing, and wrapping every inch of your bloody, bruised carcass, which seemed to do no good whatsoever and instead was done with the sole intent to make you scream in agony. But Kurama knew better than that and suppressed his cries anyway.  
  
"Thank you..." Kurama muttered, panting heavily.  
  
"Stop talking and rest."  
  
Kurama would have laughed if his ribs weren't broken.  
  
Hiei shook his head and sighed when seeing Kurama crack a smile. What did he have to be so happy about? He nearly died! That was nothing to smile at. Or was it?  
  
Meh, just happy to be breathing...  
  
Hiei worked for a good couple of hours, tending to every wound, including those that were only minor scrapes. He was feeling guilty. Could he have only stood by and watched as Kurama was attacked? Why couldn't he have come to his aid sooner? A small cut felt just as painful to Hiei as the biggest gash.  
  
The guilt-ridden half koorime gently turned the sleeping Kurama onto his side, and tentatively covered him with a blanket. Hiei then moved just a few feet away to a nearby tree. He took his seat, cleared his mind, and kept watch for anything that might be lurking around that night.  
  
He remained that way for a good five hours, but ultimately ended up fading off to sleep, still clutching onto his sword and seeming alert in everyway—aside from being asleep, that is.  
  
Later that morning, after the sun came up and the former youko thief awakened, he found himself feeling particularly chipper, and in an immense amount of pain, but still chipper nonetheless. It had puzzled even himself for a while, because obviously it hadn't been the best night.  
  
He remained in his position, awake, unable to move much without the side effects the sheering pain of sprains, gashes, and countless bruises might have. But still, too happy to care.  
  
Kurama was alive, and Hiei had decided to join him on his little quest after all.  
  
Kurama bit his lip as he drifted into deep thought. He had to be careful. As soon as he healed they had to get back out. There wasn't much time and a setback like this could ruin the plan in its entirety.  
  
The others could get to it first.  
  
"Kurama...?" he heard Hiei call, along with his footsteps approaching.  
  
Kurama turned and greeted Hiei with a smile.  
  
"You're not dead.... That's good," Hiei commented, sitting down beside Kurama.  
  
The redhead struggled to sit up, and after a very straining and nearly exhausting thirty seconds was able to be at eyelevel with Hiei—even a small accomplishment was good, though.  
  
"It is. I really am feeling a lot better so I hope to get back on the move... tomorrow," Kurama said, checking himself over quickly as if he were weighing his statement's likeliness.  
  
"You're still going after that-- ...well, whatever it is you're look for?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered politely, gently tossing the blanket aside.  
  
"But you're not going to try standing, right?"  
  
Kurama contemplated for a moment.  
  
"I guess I better not..." he answered sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"Just take today easy, Kurama. Don't try any fancy, miraculous recoveries," Hiei ordered sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head in disapproval of Kurama's eager attitude.  
  
He was disregarding his health, how odd. And Hiei only had the slightest inkling as to why: Kurama was looking for something. And that's all Hiei knew of it.  
  
"Heh, you're not just going to sit around all day with me, are you Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously, aiming a look at his friend.  
  
"No. I'm going to find a better place for us to stay while you're useless... and somewhere to wash your blood of my hands," Hiei muttered as he stood up and started off. "Oh, and if some demon comes around, just holler for me, I'll be nearby."  
  
Kurama smiled to himself again.  
  
Why is it Hiei can only be nice to me when I'm hurt...?  
  
Kurama closed his eyes as he laid back down, greatly comforted in knowing that the rustle in the tress on that windless day, and that blur of black in the snow, really was Hiei, waiting to help, to aid, to protect... He was always following close behind, watching over him like a guardian.  
  
And even after Hiei claimed to leave, he swore he could still feel his eyes watching...  
  
--  
  
I apologize for this chapter's shortness... But please review! It's so encouraging and it really gets an author into a writing mood. cheesy smile 


	2. To be Protected

Okay, that... interesting "Kuwabara" thing has been fixed (see, this is what happens when I don't sleep and decide to write fanfics instead... X.x before long, if this keeps up, I'll be writing Kuwabara/Hiei and I won't even know it...) Bear with me, my friends... bear with me.  
  
And let me just state for the record that Hiei and Mukuro are no more a couple than Kurama and Hiei are, Maya was not actually Kurama's girlfriend (as he had no feelings for her), and Togashi-sama said the Kurama/Hiei relationship was left up to the fans. And I thank you for not flaming. As I've said before, I only laugh at flames and poke at them with sticks (is a pyromaniac). But I respect a "non-flame", so yay!  
  
IN ADDITION... I think it's going to rain. Hmm... --  
  
Chapter Two: To be Protected.  
  
--  
  
_Stop shouting...! Stop shouting...! **Stop shouting!!**_  
  
"STOP!" Hiei yelled out, aiming a glare at a flock of birds harmlessly perched atop a tree.  
  
Needless to say, Hiei wasn't in the best moods. He had been wandering around for hours—forty-five minutes—and he still hadn't found a suitable place for Kurama and himself to rest. And he knew that that the longer he searched, the longer it took, and the longer it took, the further away he and Kurama became, and further away Kurama was, the less likely it was for Hiei to hear him scream.  
  
The thought was a little unnerving, even for Hiei. He simply could not understand how he could just stand and watch as Kurama was torn apart, almost literally. He always looked after Kurama, whether the fox knew it or not.  
  
He looked after Kurama, just as he did his sister; because he for one reason or another _cared_ about their safety. They would never walk alone at night, never would a morning pass when someone was watching to make sure they had slept well, and Hiei wouldn't allow any preventable harm to befall them.  
  
At that moment only fond memories filled his head, and a soft expression came over his face, but he didn't feel happy at all. Happy memories were just... memories. They were gone, and they could never return. Those fond moments he was sure now only existed within his own mind; with his death, died off those moments. And no one would ever know that then, he really was happy.  
  
But at least there still were dreams. And although the past could not return, there was always a chance a dream could be realized.  
  
Hiei looked up from the ground and from his thoughts to see before him a nearly perfect place for them to rest; it was well-hidden, grassy, shady, and there was a small stream nearby. He had wandered so much, and now that he looked around, he wasn't too far away from where he had started. So he quickly cleared away some unnecessary twigs and rocks, and started back to get Kurama.  
  
Kurama had been sitting alone now for hours—forty-five minutes—and was starting to become a little impatient about getting to a different place. Where he was now was out in the open, and he had seen countless low-class demons pass by to stare at him strangely. What happened when they stopped staring and decided to kill him? He did look human after all! What if he was kidnapped? In his current condition he wouldn't be able to put up any fight at all! They could eat him, torture him, rape him, and what could he do!? Kurama was becoming a bit paranoid as well....  
  
Kurama looked around curiously at the sound of footsteps behind him. He felt oddly frightened by it. He remained calm, of course, but damn it, HE WASN'T READY TO DIE!  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama sighed loudly in relief at the sight of his friend. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah... it's not very far," Hiei said, looking over his shoulder and tilting his head in the direction of the place he found. "Have you tried walking yet?"  
  
"You told me not to," Kurama stated, aiming a dull look at his smaller demon companion.  
  
"Well, then try getting up now."  
  
"Yes master," Kurama agreed sarcastically, struggling to push himself to his feet. He did a rather good job of it too, until he put weight on his right leg and nearly fell over, but instead he quickly returned to his previous sitting position. "I... think... my... ankle's..."  
  
"...I forgot about that," Hiei said thoughtfully, causing Kurama to acquire a look that seemed to say: _How the hell did you forget to tell me my ankle was broken!!! RARR!!  
_  
"Okay then," Kurama started in an aggravated tone. "You'll have to support my right side the way there, then."  
  
Hiei groaned, but failed to think up a better idea.  
  
Kurama again attempted to stand, this time rest all his weight on his left leg, which proved to be just as painful, if not more, and caused him to actually fall over this time, letting a sharp cry of pain escape him.  
  
Hiei remained silent when Kurama gave him another look: _And my left foot's broken too!? I'll get you for this you pathetic little whelp!_  
  
Kurama's expression soon faded as the pain became less intense, and the **true** silence set in.  
  
The two stared at each other awkwardly.  
  
Hiei groaned, but failed to think up a better idea yet again. So he walked up to Kurama, bent down, gently hung Kurama's knees over his arm and used his other to secure his back. With one quick motion, Hiei stood up again, and hastily began to walk, carrying Kurama with him.  
  
Kurama couldn't deny how warm and cozy he felt then, and gently closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensation of Hiei against him. He gently draped his arm over the half koorime's shoulder, pulling himself closer to Hiei, and slowly inched his other hand to grab hold of Hiei's other shoulder. Hesitantly, Kurama then rested his head on Hiei's chest. He felt so safe... and he found that so odd. Kurama wasn't scared very often, and even when he was nothing could provide such an instant cure like this.  
  
Hiei gently hugged Kurama closer to him, just as they reached their destination.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, Hiei," Kurama said, adjusting himself a little in Hiei's embrace.  
  
Hiei nodded and gently placed Kurama down in the grass, then quickly handed him the blanket (A/N: Hiei also took Kurama's stuff with them, I guess...::sweat::).  
  
"Kurama," Hiei began, taking a seat beside Kurama and turning to look at his sleepy friend battle with his blanket in order to achieve total coverage. "I know there wasn't really time yesterday, but what exactly are you doing here in the Makai?"  
  
"Just looking for something, is all," Kurama mumbled, clearly falling asleep.  
  
"_What_ are you looking for?"  
  
Kurama muttered something inaudible, sounding a little something like: _a lime filled fest_, to Hiei's ears. So he obviously concluded that Kurama was half asleep and off in his dream world, which was most likely filled with lime at this moment.  
  
_I'll ask later..._  
  
Hiei laughed silently and turned his head away from Kurama, scanning the area to make sure there wasn't anyone around waiting to attack.  
  
He still felt guilty... guilty for not only failing to react sooner, but for not even being around very often. He hadn't seen Kurama for a while since he started living in the Makai. Who watched and protected him and Yukina in the human world...?  
  
Of course, no matter who it was, Hiei would think them inadequate for the job. But he doubted that there even was someone, and that was even more inadequate.  
  
Genkai was powerful enough to ward off anyone who might want to harm Yukina, and damn it, Kuwabara was pretty reliable.  
  
But Kurama only hung around _normal_ humans, and although he was strong, Hiei still wanted him to have some sort of backup.  
  
A stray thought flew across Hiei's mind for a moment, but as soon as it began to make him consider it, he squashed it with his equivalent to a mental fly swatter.  
  
Now, he was sure it was dead. But he feared that the thought might come back to haunt him later....  
  
--  
  
Ahem, SHORT!!!! And I try to keep this serious, but it's simply not working. A serious story cannot have "mental fly swatters", can it? I don't think so, anyway... X.X Although I'm wrong a lot, so please feel free to explain "serious" to me.  
  
**1** earnest, grave, somber, ect. **2** not joking; sincere **3** requiring careful consideration** 4** weighty **5** dangerous  
  
Never mind, then... ::sweat:: 


	3. To be First

X.X AHHH!! I just looked over the last chapter... (since I didn't have much time to proof it before posting) and there was this one sentence that confused me so much it wasn't even funny.  
  
_Kurama wasn't scared very often, and even when he was nothing could provide such an instant cure like this._  
  
I stared at that for nearly ten minutes trying to figure what the hell I meant after "very often,"... Ahem, needless to say, it will now look like this!  
  
_Kurama wasn't scared very often, and even when he was, nothing could provide such an instant cure like this._  
  
This is why I love punctuation....  
  
--  
  
Chapter Three: To be First.  
  
--  
  
Hiei looked around again, checking for anything suspicious for the fourth time in the last five minutes or so. You could say he was paranoid, but really, he just had nothing else to do. Kurama had been asleep for nearly three hours now. At first Hiei had occupied himself by cleaning up and organizing Kurama's things, killing an insect that had landed on Kurama's shoulder (very violent episode Hiei had there...), and taking a little trip ten feet down a slope to visit the river.  
  
Kurama slept too much. But Hiei tolerated it, seeing as how he really did need rest. And amazingly, even though Kurama had to be in pain, he could still sleep with a contented smile across his lips. Somehow that felt comforting to Hiei.  
  
Before Kurama was born a human, before he truly became Shuuichi Minamino, wasn't he a lot like Hiei in a way? He didn't hesitate to kill, to steal, and to do anything to survive. That was the way it worked, and Kurama did it for hundreds of years. How was it possible that one person, his human mother, could have changed all that in such a short while?  
  
Hiei shifted his glance to his own wound: a small gash on his left hand. He closed his eyes, recalling that he had gotten it when he looked away from an attacking demon to make sure Kurama wasn't being attacked himself.  
  
There were very few people one could truly like in the worlds, respect, and care about. Some people you grew to be annoyed with over time, and some just downright disgusted you. But the ones you cared for could always influence you.  
  
If you could know everything about your own self then what use was there for friends...? Because whenever Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes... he saw more of himself than he ever did before.  
  
Ever since Hiei had begun to hang around Kurama, he _did_ begin to do things differently. Kurama treated Hiei's wounds, even when he didn't have to. He argued on Hiei's side. And Kurama always included him.... How could Hiei not trust him when Kurama smiled so kindly, for no reason other than because Hiei happened to look at him?  
  
The two were close, and that had always been quite evident to Hiei. Kurama was his first friend, his first ally, the first one to ever be kind... and the first one to... Hiei shivered at the thought and jetted his eyes over in Kurama's direction, suddenly feeling nervous... or... excited.  
  
_"There are only two things you never forget: your first kill, and your latest one."  
  
"Hiei, I don't see what this has to do with 'E.T.'...." Kurama spoke smugly, raising his eyebrow at Hiei with intent to mock.  
  
"What's 'E.T.?" Hiei asked indifferently, glaring at the part kitsune with a very impatient expression on his face.  
  
"It's the movie we've been watching for the past hour," Kurama replied, his sarcasm finally let loose.  
  
"Ah... I'm just saying that there's no way that bratty human child is going to remember that alien like he claims he will."  
  
"And why is that, exactly?"  
  
"Because humans are close-minded idiots! When he grows older he'll lose his childish imagination and convince himself that this whole ordeal was just some sort of farfetched dream!" Hiei spat, sounding annoyed. "And that means that we've simply been wasting our time by watching this film."  
  
Kurama stared blankly at his companion.  
  
"I don't think you forget alien encounters that your entire family _and their friends_ witness with you."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment.  
  
"Whatever... I guess that's three things, then."  
  
"Ah, but you don't forget your first big heist either," Kurama added, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Four, then."  
  
"Or your first time watching 'E.T.'" Kurama continued, directing the same smug look at Hiei.  
  
"I wish I could..." Hiei mumbled, folding his arms.  
  
"That makes five then. And of course, you never forget your first kiss," Kurama stated, shifting a little on the sofa he and Hiei shared.  
  
"Ha! That one's not true. I don't remember my first kiss!" Hiei retorted, smirking victoriously.  
  
"...Is that because you've never been kissed before?" Kurama accused, a devilish and all-knowing smirk occupying his expression.  
  
Hiei glared angrily, but nonetheless he had "liar!" written all over his face.  
  
"So what?" Hiei spat, avoiding eye contact with his companion. "It's not important."  
  
"True, but it's fun."  
  
"Says the youko..."  
  
Kurama shifted his glance about the room for a moment, until finally he reached out and grabbed the smaller demon's shoulders, pulling him into a friendly but vigorous kiss.  
  
Hiei merely stared in shock of Kurama's actions after the redhead pulled away, returning to his previous position, still with that smug look on his face.  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
_  
Hiei bit his lip, a curious look on his face. Surely, he wouldn't be thinking about it if he'd forgotten.  
  
Hiei took in a deep breath, his eyes wandering about.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hiei?"  
  
The small fire demon nearly jumped a mile at Kurama's voice.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Hiei asked, sounding a little angry.  
  
"Mmm... about three seconds. Why?" Kurama replied, sleepily shifting to rest on his side, facing Hiei.  
  
"How was the lime?"  
  
"...What...?"  
  
"Heh, never mind."  
  
Kurama smiled a little, as confused as he was. He noted the odd sense of happiness Hiei was giving off around him... he liked that. Kurama always liked _rare treasures_, after all.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me," Kurama started, calling Hiei's attention. "I'm just looking for a simple chest, that's all."  
  
"What's in it?" Hiei asked suspiciously, aiming his best glare at Kurama.  
  
"I don't rightly remember... jewels, most likely. You may have whatever it is if we find it."  
  
"..._Why_?" Hiei asked, finding the whole thing a little crazy.  
  
"Because I don't need it."  
  
"So... you just want the chest itself?"  
  
"No, not really... you can have that too, if you want."  
  
"That's it, Kurama. You're insane," Hiei commented, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"...Maybe..." Kurama agreed sarcastically, giving Hiei a mockingly thoughtful look.  
  
Hiei sighed a slight laugh as he inched towards Kurama a bit, and then turned to face him. He looked much better, which meant Kurama was healing very quickly.  
  
Kurama would be as good as new in no time at all.  
  
"I guess you're feeling better," Hiei remarked quietly, avoiding eye contact with his friend in order to mask his concern. Did it work? No. But that wasn't the point.  
  
"I'm fine. But you on the other hand look strained. Please, let me keep watch while you rest...."  
  
Hiei contemplated for a moment.  
  
"I promise to wake you if anything happens," Kurama added kindly.  
  
"Okay, fox...." Hiei surrendered, and was suddenly grabbed by two soft and gentle hands placed delicately on his shoulders. Kurama carefully lowered Hiei down, and cradled his head affectionately in his arms.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, not minding when Kurama brought him closer. In fact, it felt nice, warm. And he felt safe, even being protected by someone who could barely lift his arms.  
  
--  
  
That was short again. And I was totally out of my mind while I wrote the last page or so, so please excuse it. X.X  
  
Wow, I went three whole chapters without having anything related to the plot happen. Uh-oh. I guess this means the fic might be a little on the long side, huh? The plan was for it to have seven chapters... but I'm not sure if that will work. You guys wouldn't mind if it were longer, right? I hope not....  
  
Please review! Reviewers get pasta! Yep! PASTA! 


	4. To be Happy

I actually remember my first time watching E.T. (after I thought about it for a little while). I was really young (3, 4) and at my uncle's house for one of those big ol' family gatherings. In short, I watched it late at night, ALONE, and every once in a while one of my cousins would pop their heads in and scare the shit out of me....

In short: THAT MOVIE SCARES ME!

Ahem, onto the chapter...

--

Chapter Four: To be Happy (A/N: I seriously thought about calling this chapter, "To be Squishy". XD!)

--

"_There's someone here to see you, Hiei."_

"_Didn't you tell them I was busy?"_

"_Yes, but he insisted on 'coming to bother you'."_

"_Who the hell—!?"_

"_Hello, Hiei."_

"—_Oh. Kurama..."_

Kurama chuckled a bit, recalling the priceless expression Hiei had on his face (much like the on he had when Kurama forced him to tango. Actually, that's the only reason it amused him). Of course, Hiei had on him a much different expression this time. He was sleeping, another rare thing.

Kurama couldn't help but wonder what was going through the small half koorime's mind. What did he dream about? Did he even dream at all....?

Kurama sighed and gently brought Hiei a little closer against him. He was still so glad Hiei had come to help. So glad...

He wanted to find that chest quickly, time was running out. It had been nearly four days since Kurama started out. He figured he would get there in five days. But he had already wasted too much time and it was becoming very unlikely....

_The others could get to it first._

No. They were going to leave as soon as Hiei woke up, which proved to be rather quickly, since Hiei then began squirming around sleepily.

Hiei popped an eye open and looked around curiously. He didn't see much of anything, but he still had a pretty clear picture of where he was and exactly what was going on. For one, he could feel Kurama's arm wrapped around his shoulders, and other holding his waist, perhaps a little too tightly against his own. His hands kept stroking Hiei in a very soothing way... that also made Hiei a bit nervous. Not to mention that Kurama had his nose buried in Hiei's hair. So the 'much of anything', Hiei assumed, had to be Kurama's shirt.

So there you go.

"...Kur... am... a..." came a muffled protest from deep within Kurama's grasp. Kurama smirked playfully and rolled himself on top of the unfortunately small demon. Hiei, now totally consumed, groaned. "GEHHT OUFF!"

"But Hiei, you're so soft, huggable and... squishy..."

"NO MM NAWT!"

Kurama leaned back a little to take his weight off of Hiei, allowing him to finally breathe. After a few deep breaths, the two stared at each other, both feeling a little... awkward. Silence set in as they both entered deep thought about what exactly they were to do next.

Hiei: Kurama was on top of him, pinning him down, and yes, it appeared he had most of his strength back now. He seemed cheerful, energetic; his face was now as pretty as ever! And his lips were all too tempting...

Kurama: He was on top of Hiei, pinning him down, and yes, it appeared he had most of his strength back now. Hiei seemed rested, nearly happy, and brimming with energy. And he had the- cutest- look on his face.

They continued to gawk at each other, until Hiei finally broke the silence with the most carefully thought out of insults/compliments.

"You're squishy!"

"Oh no, I'm afraid the squishy title belongs to you," Kurama replied, reaching out to pinch Hiei's cheek.

"HA! You're _plenty _squishy!" Hiei snapped back, using his free arm to reach around Kurama and squeeze him affectionately.

"Ah... Hiei, stop!" Kurama cried out, laughing nearly to tears as Hiei began to tickle him mercilessly.

"I'll make you squishy, damn it!" Hiei cried out, and continued to tickle Kurama in an attempt to "melt" him into a squishier disposition.

"Cut it out, Hiei! AH!" Kurama pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks and laughter continuously rolling out of him as he struggled against Hiei's tickling wrath.

"Then admit you're more squishy than I am!" Hiei said in a very threatening way, which amused Kurama to no end and only added to his already painful laughter.

"But you're so squishy!" Kurama cried out, unwilling to give in, despite the horrible tickle.

Hiei noticed Kurama's struggle fade, as he was probably becoming too lightheaded to fight back. So he stopped, deciding that he had won the overall war.

Kurama lay across Hiei's lap, panting heavily and still chuckling all at the same time. It made for an interesting combination, in Hiei's opinion.

Then it all struck Hiei in one big bolt of embarrassing lightning. Kurama wasn't squishy ((A/N: ...XD?)). He had just gotten so worked up over nonexistent squishiness.... And all he could think about was Kurama's laughter, nothing more.

When you laugh, for that time, whether it is long or short, soft chuckling or hysteria, your mind is clear of everything but that _one thing_ that is causing your laughter. It's to be totally concentrated on happiness. It's as though you momentarily blackout. Do you see, really? When a depressed person laughs, are they still depressed? A friend is oftentimes someone who can relieve your problems and make you happy. To make you laugh is perhaps the greatest thing someone can do. For that one moment they won't know sadness or troubles, just the happiness you gave them.

Hiei wanted Kurama to laugh....

"Kurama... why do you want to go after this treasure?" Hiei asked quietly, gently stroking Kurama's back.

"Because they might be coming too..." Kurama said under his breath, relaxed completely in Hiei's lap.

Hiei nodded to himself, smirking.

"You're funny, fox," Hiei mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You'd go after the chest if you were in my shoes, Hiei."

"Ha!"

"You came to help me, didn't you? Now, tell me why." Hiei stopped moving his hand along Kurama's back in a shy moment of thought. Kurama turned his head slightly to smirk at him.

"FINE! So I'm your goddamned friend!" Hiei yelled scornfully, rolling Kurama off of him and standing up.

Kurama slipped into a tiny fit of laughter. Hiei stared at him, sighing at the sweet sight, but keeping his delight well-hidden.

Hiei quickly retrieved his mental fly swatter and crushed the thoughts coming to haunt him again.

He and Kurama needed to get moving as quickly as possible so Hiei could keep his mind on other things, like death, and his usual alertness.

--

Didja laugh? j/k, LOL.

Heh, this was the craziest chapter yet. A few months ago when I was planning this fanfic out in my crazy mind, it was set to be really depressing, actually. You know, double suicide and Youko Kurama troubles. But now... it's more a collection of all my happy Kurama x Hiei thoughts I'm having lately. I think that makes it more fun. So here's to squishiness...!

((BTW: To see the alternate reason for Kurama's searching, change "Because they might be coming too...", to "Because you came." and "FINE! So I'm your goddamned friend!" to "SO WHAT IF I LOVE YOU!". And lastly, Hiei's fly swatter would go missing and certain things would happen, and you could end the fanfic. XD!))

Okay, is it money you want? I could pay for reviews, I guess... TT.TT Perhaps everyone should just leave their addresses and I'll send you five cents for every review. Would that make you happy?


	5. To be Strong

Wow... that seemed like a long time. Sorry!

--

Chapter Five: To be Strong

--

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not much, anyway... OH!"

"Damn it... As much as I think we should leave, you're in no condition to walk."

"No, Hiei. We need to go soon... now!"

"What's the rush!?"

"They..."

Kurama closed his mouth, averting his eyes to gaze at the ground below him.

"Well I'm not going to carry you," Hiei said, mentally finishing Kurama's sentence for him.

He'd said it once, or maybe twice already. _They might get to it first._ Hiei assumed there would be competition for this thing Kurama had no interest in. Why look for it at all? He didn't want it, and he didn't seem to want anyone else to. But Hiei figured that wasn't it, since Kurama offered it to him. Puzzling...

"I wasn't asking you to. I'll get there on my own."

Hiei sighed and shook his head. Kurama could be all too stubborn sometimes.

"Alright, fine. You figure out a way to do that.... I'll be down at the river," Hiei said, giving Kurama a halfway sarcastic look as he started off.

Well, the trip had been mostly a waste. Kurama couldn't really move, and they most likely weren't going to "get there in time". The only good thing about it was the visiting Hiei got to do with his friend. But under the circumstances it would have been better it never happened at all. Maybe...

Hiei looked to the ground, suddenly feeling guilty again. If this truly hadn't happened... it might have turned out that the two never saw each other again. Hiei kept putting off going to see Kurama. It wasn't that he didn't want to of course... he just didn't really want to admit he was gone in the first place.

Hiei did have an idea about what to do, but, to put it simply, he was afraid to ask. He would probably word it wrong and mess up everything.

And Kurama would never go for it...

Hiei then heard footsteps, coming from behind him. He wouldn't have thought this strange seeing as that's where Kurama was, but Kurama had a broken foot and ankle... hmm.

"Are you ready to go, Hiei?" came Kurama's voice.

Hiei quickly turned his head to find, well of course, Kurama, standing up straight and without a bruise in sight.

"Interesting solution," Hiei commented, taking a few steps toward Kurama.

Kurama chuckled in reply, running his fingers through the length of his long silver hair.

"This comes in handy during an emergency..."

"If you ask me you should just stay in that form," Hiei scoffed, as the two began to walk and gather their things.

"I'd hate to see the look on my mother's face," Kurama laughed sarcastically, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Hiei looked away from his friend, a very thoughtful look on his face. Kurama became a little worried at this. Hiei had been acting strange lately, not much of course, but he was still curious about what was going on in that mind of his.

"Mmm, Hiei?" Kurama started. Hiei looked over attentively. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No," Hiei answered hesitantly, turning to Kurama and giving him his _don't pursue this topic any further _look.

Kurama nodded, accepting his answer. He didn't believe it of course, but he accepted nonetheless.

"Heh, this body feels so different. I feel much more... powerful," Kurama stated, attempting to get off the subject of thoughts and emotions by bringing up Hiei's number one, irresistible topic: POWER! BWA HA HA!

"Like I said, just stay that way," Hiei repeated, nodding his head as if to agree to his own statement.

And Hiei was only half sarcastic. Something about Kurama in his Youko form made Hiei feel a little more comfortable. Sure, it was still Kurama, but such a gentle look in the eyes of such a powerful demon was... more comfortable. Yes.

"I don't see why I would. Strength and power don't much matter to me... But I still like you, Hiei. Don't be mistaken!" Kurama chuckled, smiling affectionately at his friend.

"Hn... So, fox, where are we going?"

"We're going north."

"Oh, okay," Hiei replied mockingly in an annoyed tone. "You're very sarcastic today, aren't you?"

"...I'm... sorry...?" Kurama said, raising his eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to kill you."

Kurama shook his head in amusement. He loved to hear Hiei joke. Even if what he was saying wasn't funny... just his tone of voice was nearly enough to leave Kurama in stitches for weeks. So wrong, but so funny...

"One day, Hiei. One day..." Kurama mumbled as he delicately draped his arm around the smaller demon's shoulders and gently held him closer as they walked.

Hiei again looked away. He wanted to have Kurama nearer. He wanted at least one of the people he cared most about to be close by enough to keep watch over. Why couldn't Kurama stay in the Makai? His demon form was much stronger anyhow! He could walk around freely... he wouldn't have to lie anymore. He could be closer....

"One day," Hiei mimicked, sliding his arms around Kurama's waist....

--

Yugijouoh's Prediction of Readers First Response to this Chapter: WTF!? That was short! And it didn't even make sense! It wasn't funny or fluffy or heartfelt or anything! Why did I just waste my time reading THAT!?

And I'll now answer that...

X.X I'm going to be GONE (not for very long, but until Saturday). So I figured that I better get a chapter out before then. It was going to be longer, of course... but there's simply no time! XD ... I apologize.

Please review anyway... but don't hurt me. ::sweat::


	6. To be Together

A/N: ...Well, I'm back! And while I was gone, over the course of two days, I spent nearly $100 on manga. (X.X) PLUS I bought another dictionary and countless other items... What does this have to do with anything? Well, nothing really. But all that manga has me in a writing mood! So hurrah! But before I start, I'll answer a question or two and... yes. It will just make the story a little more understandable.

Kurama is in his youko form now, of course. His eyes are the yellowish demonic ones, and his tail is as silky as ever! (runs off to get her cat off the television) As for Kurama's "gentler" look, that's simply because he's still the Kurama we know and love. In my other fanfics, Youko Kurama is portrayed as an entirely different personality. I have good reason for that, though...

In "Don't Ask Me" & "Who I Am", the Youko side of Kurama was unleashed and actually split into another persona upon memory loss (or so I've decided...). Meaning that he was, indeed, the same old youko and completely separate from Shuuichi.

In "Body and Soul", Kurama had changed into his demonic form using special potion Suzuki gave him. That reversed his age, taking him back to before he was ever human in the first place. So, he acted differently.

In this story, however, Kurama changed without the help of any special items or crazy sitcom-ish amnesia. His age did not reverse, he merely changed forms. So his personality has remained the same, and he appears a little less "intense".

And as far as I know (which is strange because I wrote this story), Kurama & Hiei have been either together from the start, or still haven't started anything on that scale yet. Either way would work, actually... but let's see where this goes first (I have the ending and nothing more...!). I might just answer that question myself. (X.X) And don't believe anything you read in my summaries, they're just there to attract attention, LOL.

--

Chapter 6: To be Together

--

It didn't matter if he wasn't watching, or if he was just bored. Whether or not he pulled away was his decision. He was still, quiet, contented. Or so it appeared...

Kurama decided Hiei was either asleep and walking unconsciously, or very relaxed. Either way he looked adorable, so it didn't matter.

He hugged his smaller friend more tightly to better gage his awareness and find out if he should just dump him on the side of the road and let him sleep or not....

"Hiei...?" Kurama whispered, shaking him a little. There was no response. "Ah, so you are asleep..."

"_No_, I'm not."

"Then you're tired?" Kurama asked in a concerned tone of voice, nudging his friend again.

Hiei popped an eye open to give Kurama a halfhearted half of a Hiei death glare.

"No."

"So you're trying to ruin my clothes, are you?" Kurama continued, gesturing to the fabric of his clothes near his neck and shoulders. "Must you _hang _off of me like that? At least support yourself."

"Hn. Is that anyway to speak to someone who could have easily left you for dead a couple days ago, but decided to save you purely out of the kindness of their heart?"

Kurama gave Hiei a very blank stare then.

"I guess not," Kurama replied softly, leaning down to lay a kiss just as light as his voice on Hiei's head. "I'm very thankful that you decided to come. Having you around is a big help."

Hiei squirmed around a little, not trying to escape as Kurama first presumed, but to somehow reach his arms around Kurama further. The youko blushed at Hiei's sweet expression, and blushed even more at his difficulty to see it, as Hiei's face was buried deep inside Kurama's side.

"Maybe I'd be around more often if you lived in the Makai," Hiei nearly whispered, biting his lip—along with some of Kurama's shirt. As much as he tried he couldn't bring himself to sound sarcastic. He couldn't hide how serious he was. He wanted to have Kurama with him. He didn't want to grow apart and eventually forget.

There aren't many friends who remain such forever. Someone there today will be gone tomorrow, and in time, they will vanish from your mind completely. Old friends are doomed _to be_ _forgotten_. To be removed from mind completely, as if you never once shared laughter. Their face will become that of a stranger. All they did for you and you for them is to be nothing more than wasted time that you could have used to plan for today, to become better now instead of laughing then.

Kurama was no different from any other first friend, best friend. Even that first person to show you kindness and understanding oftentimes becomes bored. When you have nothing left to say can you still be called a friend?

"I couldn't leave my mother..." Kurama said quietly, in an emotionless tone.

Hiei nodded, pretending as though it was just a random suggestion and not something that had been plaguing his mind for years...

"_I suppose one day you won't be confined to the human world anymore, right?"_

"_Yes... So?"_

"_Will you go back to the Makai?"_

"_Of course! I'm sick of these humans!"_

"_Ha-ha-ha... I think you just want to be able to kill the ones that annoy you without penalty." _

"_Just wait until _you _make it to the Makai again, Kurama. You better work on annoying me less."_

"_Heh, I don't think I'll go back though, Hiei." _

"..._Why the hell not...?"_

"_Because my family's here; my friends are here. I'm not Youko Kurama anymore, you know... I just don't think I could do it again is all...."_

"_I'm not going to visit."_

"_I know. You'll be very busy, I'm sure."_

"_The only thing you'll hear about me is how I took over the entire demon world, when word gets here that is."_

"_I'm sure you'd rule it well."_

"_Hn. I'd be doing all the work myself. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do anything for me."_

"_Heh, it's a shame I won't be able to help you out." _

"_Just wait. You'll be regretting not taking advantage of your chance to rule the Makai with me." _

"With _you? I assumed I'd be a disposable bodyguard or something of that nature. But 'co-ruling' is much more appealing."_

"_So is that a yes, Kurama?"_

"..._What?"_

"_We could partner up or something..."_

"_I'm afraid I'll have to refuse..."_

"_Your loss... But it's a lot less enjoyable when the only people you come in contact with are dead within a matter of seconds."_

"_Hmm. It seems as though someone has come to learn the value of a companion... a _friend_."_

"_I wouldn't go as far to say you're my 'friend', you smug fox. You just happen to be that rare person among the garbage that can pick up my slack and watch my back without stabbing me in it."_

"_What else are friends for, after all?"_

"_Yeah... H—!"_

"_Shh, Hiei. You should keep your voice down unless you want my mother to find you up here. Then I'd have to make up some embarrassing story about how you're my homeless boyfriend who needs to live here for a while." (A/N: Tee-hee...HS if I ever heard it!) _

"..._Stop talking."_

The two continued walking, clinging to each other almost as if they couldn't keep going if they weren't.

"Hiei... did you hear something?" Kurama asked, as Hiei released his friend's shirt and stood up straight and alert.

"Yes... Although how far can you really go without hearing a noise?"

"True. But normal noises don't usually scream."

"Sounded like a victim. That's good."

"...Why is that _good_?"

"Because whatever's out there isn't after us."

"Yes... but wouldn't it be fun to go kill it anyway?" Kurama asked. Or in other words: let's go help the victim, because we're good guys! And we can show off our skillz! 'Cause we've got major skillz! Yo! ...Or something like that.

"I thought we didn't have time for things like that. What happened to your treasure?" Hiei asked, putting on his best of scowls.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure where we are. If we rescue the victim, they might tell us. And if we don't, then maybe the attacker can help out!"

"Fine..." Hiei sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he quickly began walking off in the direction of the noise.

_I certainly hope this doesn't turn out to be one of those horrible side stories with OC's everywhere that tend to act exactly like those scary fangirls, and merely distracts from the overall plot. Not that there is one, anyway, _Kurama thought, quickly hurrying after Hiei.

--

A/N: NEVER!!! I HATE THOSE!

...

Okay then. I assure you that this is merely to get directions. Everyone there will already be DEAD by the time they get there. They won't find anyone at all! Just half of a map that survived the annihilation and happens to show where they need to go! Yes. That's right... I BURNED the village of OC's that lived there! I DID IT MYSELF! Because the one thing a story like this DOESN'T NEED is a pile of villagers interested in Kurama & Hiei's lives and whatnot. It wouldn't make sense, and would take away from the little plot I have here...

(smiles) Any OC's I have are around for humour purposes or to add to the irony (I like ironic characters... yeah. Like the unlikely irony of Yume in 'Back Fire' LOL).

Anyhew... please review! And I will donate ten cents in your name to the "Molly's manga fund". The foundation that supply's the authoress with money she already owns.

:D!


	7. To be Forgotten

Chapter Seven: To be Forgotten

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"Hiei, stop it!" Kurama scolded, placing his hand firmly on the smaller demon's shoulder. "You've been doing this for twenty minutes already. He's not going to tell you..."

"He'll break soon, don't worry!"

"Hiei..." Kurama sighed, turning his head to the small demon boy they had found in the woods screaming for absolutely no reason. "Please, won't you tell us where we are?"

"You're in the Makai!"

Kurama & Hiei stared at the boy, both with completely void expressions.

"Umm, yes, we know that already. But where in the Makai are we?" Kurama repeated kindly, offering the boy a sweet and trustworthy smile.

"You're in the Makai!"

"Please, tell us where we are..." Kurama said again, this time sounding a little impatient, but he still kept his cheerful look. "Tell me?"

"NO!"

"Tell me?"

"NO!"

"Tell me?"

"Kurama... it's useless."

Kurama shook his head in exasperation. The boy wasn't helping in the slightest, and he was the only one they had seen for miles. They couldn't just give up... but they had to. So whatever...

"You're right. We'll just have to find the way on our ow—"

"You're in Devil's Forest, a little north of Devil's Lake," the small boy blurted out, quickly turning his back and running away.

"I hate children," Hiei said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head to give Kurama an irritated look.

"The workings of their minds _are_ a mystery, I'll say. Much like yours, actually," Kurama teased, letting a small smile overtake his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean...?" Hiei asked, giving Kurama full glare.

"It means you have the mysterious cuteness of a child and the brawny physique of a man," Kurama answered abruptly, nodding to himself in a confident manner.

Hiei stared at his companion for a moment, thinking about his statement. Was he saying Hiei was immature for his age? Or was he merely saying he was both cute and hot all at the same time?

Hiei gave Kurama a questioning expression in the form of a simple lift of the eyebrow.

"It means you're interesting, Hiei, in a good way." Kurama smirked. Hiei could be so cute at times...

"Hn. Just take a look at yourself: one cup kitsune, one cup cute redhead, a dash of sugar and a cup of water. Just add life and bake for fifteen years or until golden brown. If you ask me, you're more _interesting!_" Hiei yelled, seeming to be disgusting by the word 'interesting' in particular.

"I meant that as compliment, Hiei," Kurama chuckled, bending down a little to be at eye level with the smaller demon. "And you think I'm cute," Kurama declared, taking Hiei's chin into his fingers and turning it slightly, forcing him to look at the youko.

"I think you're _interesting_," Hiei retorted, pulling out of Kurama's grasp.

"Interesting, hm? Out of the ordinary, one of a kind, someone or something you're compelled to, attracted to, wanting to know more about..."

"Shut up. Don't make me break your demon legs and render you utterly useless," Hiei threatened in a partly sarcastic tone.

The youko laughed slightly.

"I'd find a way to make you carry me," the silver youko stated confidently, suggestively, offering Hiei an inappropriately innocent smile along with it.

Hiei stared blankly at Kurama, not amused in the slightest.

"So, do you know where we're supposed to be going?"

"Yes... we're a lot closer than I thought," Kurama began, looking around him.

Whether or not Kurama wanted to delay his search longer, he wasn't sure. He knew exactly where he was, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't quickly forget things... he never forgot them....

He would never forget...

OKAY! I'm extremely sorry for that very short chapter, and for not updating in a very long time... I've been working a lot lately, school's started, and to put it simply: I haven't had many good ideas. The warm whether seems to melt my brain... (...) I apologize for my late updates in advance, too. I really want to raise the bar on my writing. Hopefully, each chapter of each story after this will be better than the last. So please, give suggestions, criticize, and keep encouraging me like you always do. Hee!


	8. To be Loved

A/N: It's official: ...I'm a liar. This update wasn't that long! I mean, as soon as I say something... sigh. You can't take me seriously, folks. ::sweat:: And speaking of 'you can't seriously', here's chapter 8! :D

Chapter Eight: To be Loved

When they pop into mind, it's hard to imagine that they weren't there just a moment ago. It seems like _they're_ always there, whether or not you're paying attention.... They always watch over you, and follow you wherever you go, even if you don't know it. The memories of old friends often die, but they can never rest knowing you've forgotten.

"A little further ahead is a place I used to live in. Well, on occasion. It's one of many," Kurama said, leading Hiei through a maze of demonic plants, seeming to go nowhere.

"You certainly picked an inviting spot... half these plants want to eat me."

"They just think you look tasty; little do they know you're actually _rather bitter_."

"Shut up!"

"See..." Kurama turned his head back for a moment to deliver a smug little smirk to Hiei, then continued walking. "But bitter things can be delicious," he added, laughing a little.

"And swords can make slits in fox's throats," Hiei mumbled to himself angrily, lowering his glance and staring at the back of Kurama's legs in front of him. Of course it didn't take long for Hiei to realize that they weren't moving, so he stopped and looked up to find himself standing in front of a small cave, surrounded by many of those hungry looking plants.

"I never had _too _many visitors here, so excuse its small size... But you're welcome to sleep outside if you feel too cramped," Kurama said kindly, looking to Hiei affectionately.

"And get eaten by plants? How kind of you to think of me," Hiei retorted, folding his arms over his chest and averting his eyes from Kurama.

The youko noted Hiei's embarrassed expression. He was being sarcastic too, more than usual. The past couple of days seemed to be sinking in....

"No worries. These are _my_ plants. If they eat you, it's only because I wanted them to," Kurama explained, still looking cheerful as ever.

Hiei glared at his silver-haired companion.

"So you're telling me that you could have me killed at anytime?" Hiei asked, feeling a little unnerved by the idea.

"...Yes..." Kurama answered hesitantly, after a short moment of thought.

Hiei heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head in disapproval of himself. If he didn't trust Kurama he'd be pretty bothered. In fact...the whole predicament was a little odd. Hiei had been blindly following Kurama for days! What was the fox up to? Weren't they looking for some sort of chest, not Kurama's old den!?

"What are we doing here?" Hiei sighed, feeling himself slowly being lowered into the mental state he liked to call: not caring anymore.

"Well, I made sure we arrived here early... Sorry, I wanted to spend a little time with you here, is all."

Hiei gawked at Kurama expressionlessly. His eye twitched a little as he became annoyed. Hiei didn't quite understand it, but Kurama was making him very angry for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was in his demon form and Hiei felt threatened, maybe it was because he hadn't gotten enough sleep, or maybe, just maybe, it was because Hiei was actually sinking into the mind state: denial.

"Spend time with me? What do you think you've _been _doing for the past seven chapters!? Baking cookies!?"

"...I did bake cookies, but that was before I entered the demon world. Want some?"

Hiei went back to staring at his friend.

"Fine," Hiei surrendered, taking a seat on the grass.

Kurama chuckled a bit and took a seat next to Hiei, then inched himself as close as he could. Hiei closed his eyes in an attempt to block out Kurama's inviting smile, but Kurama only responded by moving closer. Hiei fidgeted a little as his friend came nearer. He didn't like this game. So he quickly opened his eyes and turned to the youko.

"Kurama, sto—"

But Kurama swallowed the rest of Hiei's sentence as he devoured Hiei's lips in a vigorously hungry kiss, one Hiei didn't know exactly how to react to. He always seemed to be off guard when Kurama kissed him.

Hiei's failure to react worried Kurama a little and he soon pulled away. Kurama looked up at Hiei then, and his features returned to that of his human appearance.

Hiei's expression gave off no clue as to what he might be feeling, so Kurama looked away. A blush crept over his face as he realized Hiei was still staring at him, and with a sigh Kurama closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Sorry..." Kurama said softly, fidgeting a little. He felt his face become hotter... Out of all the kisses he'd ever stolen off the half koorime this was the one Kurama really wanted. It wasn't friendly or a joke. It was... what he felt. Hiei wasn't around to hug or to tease anymore; he was gone. And of course, Kurama missed him.

When he didn't have the chance to hold him, he found himself most wanting to. When all his friends were gone, when Hiei was gone... he didn't have anyone to give a genuine smile to. He never realized how much emotion he could chare with Hiei and no one else. Hiei was the only one who really knew who he was, and who could still trust him even with that.

"Are you able to walk yet?" Hiei finally said, gesturing toward Kurama's legs.

"I should be..." Kurama whispered, averting his eyes to the ground in an embarrassed manner.

"Then we'll head off again in the morning?" Hiei asked, turning his head away.

Kurama cracked a small smile and a muttered a simple, "yeah," then slowly slid his arms around the smaller demon beside him. Hiei wrapped his arm around Kurama's shoulders, and in return held him very firmly.

Of course with all Kurama's green bodyguards around no one could hurt them, but even when no one could get to the fox, Hiei still felt that need to protect him.

To be heartbroken is still to be hurt....

That was a bit short, eh? Oh well... at least it didn't take too long, right? Anyway, I'm in the process of writing a special birthday fanfic for a good friend of mine, so I apologize for any more late updates... But hey, if anyone likes Gravitation, they might be interested in it. So yay! Please review!


	9. To be Forgiven

A/N: I'm back to the Kurama/Hiei scene, folks! So here's another chapter! YAY!

_**Chapter Nine: To be Forgiven.**_

-

Hiei pushed and fought at Kurama furiously, yet somehow couldn't find the strength within himself to actually use _force _against his friend. But Kurama seemed to have no such dilemma, and continued throwing kiss upon kiss to his 'best friend', wherever he could get one in.

"Will you cut it ou—ahhh!" Hiei protested to Kurama's fondling hands and ever persisting lips in the form a faint moan, which, of course, wasn't much of a protest.

Kurama's insistent hands kept exploring, and he laughed, as if it were fun ((A/N: Well _I'm _having a good time...)). Kurama had long pulled Hiei over beside him on the ground, and was now bringing the struggling demon ever closer, much to his discomfort. But all attempts to escape and movement stopped when the redhead's hands apparently found what they were so avid searching for, causing Hiei to freeze into a state of shocked, embarrassed pleasure.

Kurama slowly and affectionately buried his head into the back of Hiei's top, nuzzling his companion with a gentleness Hiei hadn't known since before he came to the Makai.

He'd nearly forgotten how selfless and kind a person could be....

Kurama couldn't help but notice Hiei's labored breathing when he had him held so closely. He'd never known such warmth and intense... peace. How could your heart race so quickly when you're doing nothing but lying next to the one you care most for? It was like a fire burning off love. And the more of that love you gave it, the more intense it grew... and the more it consumed you.

And it wasn't long before the rise and fall of Hiei's chest seemed in rhythm to Kurama's heartbeat and attentive fingers.

Hiei clenched his eyes shut and thought desperately about what this whole experience would do to him. He'd never realized how much he missed Kurama. No—there was no going back now. Not after he'd held him so closely!

He didn't want to lose Kurama again...The Kurama that would take care of him like no one else did, and would even find joy in his own pleasure. No one in the Makai could provide such desired tenderness.

The fire youkai let a decisive cry escape him, and Kurama held him, hugged him tightly, when his dear little demon had at last had enough.

The two laid in silence for a while—not awkwardly; it was comfortable, perhaps more than that. Kurama loosened his grip on Hiei as a soft expression came across his face, then a small, uneasy smile.

Kurama fidgeted a little before turning to look at Hiei, who had his eyes aimed at the ground while his cheeks were so red they seemed as though they might burn you if touched.

Kurama simply hugged Hiei more tightly in a gentle 'I'm sorry'.

Hiei heaved a rather shaky sigh, then struggled a bit against Kurama's arms. Kurama wasted no time in releasing him from the hug, and then sat up. The expression Hiei gave him when he did the same was nothing short of priceless. He was somewhere between a death glare, an unbelievably embarrassed schoolgirl look, a perverted smirk, and trying to conceal it all.

Kurama gazed at him worriedly for a while... a long while. Until he finally just erupted all at once in hysteric laughter, right in poor Hiei's face.

"I hate you," Hiei mumbled indifferently, as he folded his arms and looked away from Kurama, his cheeks still aflame.

"Mm. I hate you too," Kurama managed to get out over his laughter, still chuckling lightly when he wrapped his arms around Hiei again and softly hung around his shoulders.

Hiei growled and tried to pull Kurama off of him.

"I'm never letting you touch me again! Got that, fox!?"

"I hope you don't mean that," Kurama said softly, with a small but cute smile aimed at the disgruntled demon. "I was hoping we could have some fun tonight, since I'll be leaving shortly after we find the chest tomorrow."

Hiei stared in deep, deep... deep... confusion. He couldn't tell what Kurama was thinking, or whether or not he was being sarcastic... he didn't think so.

So, it'd finally happened.

"Hiei...? Hiei, are you all right...?" Kurama asked, his voice once again filling with worry at the sight of his friend just sitting there, eyes blank with a glazed look on his face.

But it wasn't long before Kurama's words sunk in, and Hiei found himself upset for another reason...

Kurama was leaving... again.

"Kura-chan, I don't—"

"What did you call me...?"

Hiei remained silent for a brief moment.

"Nothing," he answered casually, his cheeks turning pink again. "I just wanted to tell you..."

"You wouldn't believe how cute that sounded coming from you," Kurama said devilishly, a strange thing for him, and a glint could be seen in his eyes... a scary glint in Hiei's mind.

Hiei bit his lip. Kurama was horny... and since he was stuck in a secluded place where everything around him did whatever Kurama wanted, he didn't see much of a chance for him being an exception. Hiei bit his lip harder. Kurama wasn't just being funny earlier... A trail of blood began to trickle down Hiei's chin.

"Kurama..." Hiei spoke firmly, but his voice trailed off somewhere when Kurama came closer to him again, but then, to Hiei's relief, smiled sweetly.

"I want to know what it's like to hold you..." Kurama stated softly, as he placed his hands delicately on Hiei's shoulders.

Hiei's heart began to pound.

"You're always nearby, but I want you here, with me..." Kurama whispered, pulling Hiei into his arms and chest, and laying drawn out kisses all along Hiei's jaw line.

Hiei's entire body tensed up at the sensation of Kurama's tongue trailing along his lower lip and chin, licking up every drop of blood.

Kurama was too far away to keep watch over now-a-days. Why would Hiei want to give up the chance to be the closest they could...?

He wanted to keep Kurama safe, even though he didn't need to. Kurama was strong, after all... strong enough to protect Hiei, even... but that unconsciously caring part of Hiei... wanted to know that it wasn't just that he needed Kurama.

Hiei woke up from his thoughts and blinked twice to find that he was still in Kurama's hug, on the receiving end of a full-blown, heated kiss....

And without the slightest bit of thought or hesitation, Hiei kissed back.

-

A/N: ...SHORT! XX I KNOW! And it took forever! I'm such a bad authoress... I'm a disgrace and a disappointment to all! ::cries:: But... umm... please review anyway!


	10. To be Held

A/N: Thanks to everyone who enjoys reading this fanfic, it means a lot. So I'll keep trying. Eventually I'll have to get better, right?

I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-

_**Chapter Ten: To be Held.**_

-

_I cling to him as tightly as I can, knowing that if I let go, he will leave me. _

Hiei held back his cries with all he had, desperately grasping Kurama's shoulders to keep himself from breaking down. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was too happy to be with Kurama, to know that he cared. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lose himself to the moment, and couldn't escape the aching pain in his heart.

"Calm down, Hiei," Kurama said in a quiet and understanding tone. Hiei forced a shaken sigh as the redhead placed his hand on his cheek, and smiled to him. Kurama could tell Hiei was upset, but kept going due to his determination to contain it all—Hiei wanted it too.

Hiei closed his eyes, began taking deep breathes, and Kurama waited patiently, watching for the right moment.

Hiei was so glad... that no one else was around to see him like this. He'd never live it down. But he just couldn't help it. He'd never been so close to a person. He didn't even care if he were to let it all out and cry in front of Kurama. Even though it would be giving in, Kurama would be strong enough to sooth his pain away...

Hiei composed himself, and Kurama leaned down to kiss him on the lips, briefly, but tenderly.

"Now" Hiei half whispered, as he fought vigorously to keep from shaking.

He couldn't understand how such a beautiful thing... could be so painful.

He couldn't help but dwell on the thought of that moment before Kurama walked away again, out of his life again, just like before. His body would betray him and stand still while Kurama's walked. And his eyes would feed his heart that bittersweet dessert of a final glance.

Hiei didn't want it... but he couldn't have the pleasure now without the pain. And even the memories would be both miserable and... delightful.

Nonetheless, it would be a pain he shared _with _Kurama...

Hiei would have smiled if he could have controlled his body.

Kurama's heart fluttered, realizing Hiei was at last more relaxed. He couldn't even attempt to describe _to himself _what he was feeling. To know that it was Hiei with him, without a doubt. To have someone he could trust his inner most secrets with, and still feel as though no one knew. He didn't have to put on an act and he didn't have to lie. He could feel and understand his needs without words, even if Kurama denied it, Hiei would know otherwise. And he would fulfill them too... to best he could.

Both hearts pounded with excitement, feeling the other so nearby. Although there was no regret between them, a silent understanding that there was pain to come was shared... and made it far less painful.

Kurama looked back to Hiei, giving the sweetest smile he'd ever seen, through crying eyes and layer of perspiration. Hiei returned it back all he could, and with that, Kurama's heart melted.

Strong arms wrapped around Kurama's waist, and just as he was about to cry out was met with a fierce kiss.

The two shared that kiss together for as long as their lungs allowed. But it wasn't too long before the both just couldn't take anymore, and parted.

Kurama moved over to Hiei's side, panting, and slowly grasped his lover's hand in his. Hiei held on tightly, then rolled on his side, wrapping Kurama's arm around his bare chest as he did.

Kurama inched closer, then rested his head on Hiei's shoulder, and placed his other arm gently around his waist.

"How much longer, Kurama...?"

"Tomorrow night. I have to work the following day, and we have to get to that chest in the morning"

"Then we still have tonight?"

"Yes"

-

A/N: Now, I know that was the absolute shortest chapter I've ever written (and it really didn't make any sense whatsoever)... but I didn't have much time on this one, and I need to collect my thoughts for the actual REVEALING OF THE CHEST. Now, some have claimed it doesn't exist, but it DOES! BWA HA! I assure you! ...I just kind of drifted away from the actual plot of this story, which was supposed to be more action-packed... oh well.


	11. To be Alone

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long again... There's a lot going on. OH! In addition to that, I'm switching pennames! Sorry for any confusion, but I am now: Idiom Laurels.

Enjoy ye chapter!

(Oh! And to a certain reader...: try the link again. It worked for me earlier... hmm.)

-

**_Chapter Eleven: To be Alone._**

-

"Will you knock it off?"

"But your resisting makes you so... irresistible."

"That's stupid."

"Is it so stupid to find you attractive?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh."

"...What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just doing what you told me to."

"Why?"

"Well... you _told me to_, remember?"

"That's a stupid reason."

"Hiei... you're not making any sense..."

"So?"

Kurama laughed slightly, then went back to kissing and fondling his lover.

It had finally grown dark after what seemed like forever. But even forever was short when you knew it was going to end. They didn't have time to fully catch up on each other's lives, and there wasn't even time to explain the small portions they were getting, but nevertheless, it was great.

"...so Kuwabara ended up being blamed—Yusuke said he was jealous, of all things—and had to clean up everything, even though they had already paid the cleaning crew," Kurama said, suppressing laughter. "It's a shame you weren't there..."

"I don't particularly like weddings," Hiei grumbled, rolling his eyes in disgust. "But watching that idiot clean would have been entertaining."

"Oh, it was." Kurama took a deep breath, then leaned himself over and smirked as he came to be at eye level with Hiei. "But I hope you'll come to my wedding."

"Will Kuwabara be cleaning?"

"If you'd like."

Hiei turned to give Kurama his own smirk. "Then I'll come."

"Ah, that's a relief. But it will take some convincing to get Kuwabara to agree... maybe if you helped him clean up?" Kurama pretended to go into thought.

"No," Hiei stated firmly.

"Yes, you could help him. But we wouldn't want to get your good clothes dirty, so we'll have to put you in something we can afford to mess up a bit... like nothing."

"Then I guess I'm not coming," Hiei retorted, folding his arms almost as if he were pouting.

"No, no... You _have _to come to my wedding," Kurama ordered cheerfully, giving his companion a friendly smile. "It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

"Fine. But I'm going to be fully dressed."

"If you insist," Kurama sighed, slowly getting on his feet.

Hiei shot him a questioning look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm a little hungry," the redhead answered, offering his lover a soft expression. "Do you want anything?"

"No..."

Kurama nodded, then went off to where he had placed his things. Hiei watched his every move, nothing short of fascinated. He was incredibly graceful, enchanting to watch... It almost made him angry that humans were able to see him everyday when he couldn't, and that they probably didn't appreciate him as much as they should. Although humans were _stupid_, so it was nothing more than he could expect. They didn't deserve Kurama.

"Here you go," Kurama said, handing Hiei a small bowl.

"Thanks—wait... I didn't **want** anything!" Hiei spat, turning to glare at his friend, who really looked too sweet for his own good, especially when his own good was for Hiei to be mad at him.

"Hiei, you do a lot of things you don't want to do—most of them intentionally. So at least me forcing you gives you an excuse to complain," Kurama explained, taking a bite of his food.

"Whatever..." Hiei grumbled, soon getting over whatever problem he had, not because he lied, but because there were now other problems. "What the hell is it?" he asked, as he started to inspect his late-dinner (or early breakfast).

"It's food," Kurama answered casually.

"Yes, _I know that, fox_. But what kind is it?"

"The kind you eat."

"Grr... will you just tell me!"

"Just eat it..."

Hiei looked at it more: he was determined to know what it was before he ate it.

"Have I ever had it before?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Have you ever had it before?"

"...Of course, Hiei."

"Do you like it?"

"No. It's disgusting."

"Stop being sarcastic!"

"Hiei, it's just _food._ It's not going to hurt you."

The two continued, going on for at least ten minutes until Kurama finally snapped and began force-feeding Hiei—not that this was an easy task. Help from his plants was needed...

"Okay, now let me go!" Hiei insisted, as he struggled against the vines holding his arms and legs.

"Not until you admit the food was good, you'll be at my wedding and strip at my say, and... you have to say, 'I love you, Kurama'."

"No..."

"Then I'll just have to keep you there," Kurama sang, shrugging in a mocking fashion as he turned his back to Hiei, pretending to go about his business.

"The food was... all right..."

Kurama cracked a small smile, but made sure to keep his back facing the little demon.

"And?"

"I'll be at your wedding...!"

"Good. Now, continue."

"Hn..."

"Come on, now."

"And... I love you, Kura—" And with that, Kurama's vines retracted, causing Hiei to topple over into the grass.

"Ah, good job."

-

A/N: SURPRISE!!! This chapter was short and total stalling! Haha... Now, I really was planning to wrap things up this chapter, but like I've said, things have been a little hectic. But to make up for that, my sister and I are working on a little project of the fanfiction kind! Yay!


	12. To be Distracted

A/N: Since I've been having seriously long periods of not updating, I've decided that the best way to make up for that—aside from updating, that is—is to personally apologize to everyone who reviews... so you know what that means! Reviewer replies! (Sorry if I missed anyone...)

-

Raging Pheonix – I heard somewhere that talking to yourself was a sign of genius. That's a good sign. Except for me... I don't even talk to other people. :sweat:

CuriousDreamWeaver – Speaking of cute, I've always been a sucker for winking emoticons. So how could I possibly go that long without updating? I hope it's an okay chapter... :more sweating:

Kooriya Yui – Stalling is half the fun. Well, actually, more than half in this fanfic. The whole thing's stalling. So I guess stalling keeps true to the plot, somehow.

Shadow Priestess – 'Kawaii', 'amusing', 'tis'—you've caught my attention. 'Tis' is one of the best words ever slurred together, I tell you. And 'there're'...

If-I-see-you-in-my-dream - :pokes: Confusion is pumped fully into every chapter, which means that deep, deep confusion is getting across in some sort of psychic, magical transfer. That's so awesome. And cuteness is always a plus.

Soul of Rain – Aww. The love! It really means a lot to know people enjoy this. That makes it so much more worth writing.

Light – WAH! I updated, I updated! But I think it might be too late. It did take a really long time. I'm sorry for any craziness my story might have caused. Send the bill to my parents for any damages...

KitsuneAkai13 – Ha-ha-ha! Kurama did say the wedding wouldn't make sense if Hiei weren't there... now, what are the essential components of a wedding? Not much, eh? BWA. COUGH. Yeah, and who knows what they were eating. I never tread too far down the path of food. I don't know why, but I don't like to write about people eating. Maybe I just want all the food for myself. Hm.

Animefreak54 – Kurama is very skilled. Tee-hee... Ah, the power of plants.

TrenchcoatMan - I was supposed to end this fanfic five chapters ago. Blah. I'm getting to it, though, slowly but surely.

SlightlyInsane – I updated! And the next should come sooner. I'm going to get back on top of this. Heheh...

Ryuu Ide Mizishi – Stupid chest! It keeps not wanting to work itself into my plot. It's really getting bothersome. It used to have such a nice meaning to it, now it's just going to seem like something I pulled out of nowhere...

Crystal-chan – I try. :smile: My next fanfic should be funnier, though. Since this fanfic is my version of depression.

Lyn/Lin – They're still in the Makai, but I sent them to some secluded little Kurama-den place for stalling purposes, since I was too lazy to reveal that damned chest in that chapter, lol. Re-reading would do no good, though... since none of my fanfics really make any sense either way. :cries:

Deathangelofdarkness – There's more! (Obviously...) I don't think I could ever write a sequel to this. I mean, what the heck could I do? ...Hmm. I could have another secret chest! And have the fanfic be twice as long! YES. I'm liking this idea...

Yoko's Babby - ...Okay!

RaineKitsune – Calling me a bitch would only be the truth. :sweat: I can't yell at someone for telling the truth... (but being a bitch, maybe I can?) And I talk and am friends with MANY people who use substandard grammar, so that doesn't bother me (unless you just stick random apostrophes where they don't belong... like "wan't"... that makes me mad). BUT, the lame reasons Kurama & Hiei aren't a couple will get you up there. :smiles: I doubt I could take it seriously, coming from you... although... hmm. We'll have to see. CONFUSION. It's all confusion I tell you!

A/N: :feeble laughter about chapter title:

-

**_Chapter Twelve: To be Distracted. _**

-

"Hurry up, Hiei, we don't have much time," Kurama called, looking over his shoulder at the poor demon lagging a few steps behind him.

"Since when isn't there time? You're the one who keeps putting it off!"

"I couldn't walk..."

"What about that last detour, then?"

"I have a better question: why are you walking so slowly?"

Kurama waited for Hiei, who gradually made his way over in a cautious, rabbit-like trot, as though he might run away at the slightest noise.

"Are you upset?" Kurama persisted, offering his companion an expression filled with concern, as he inched a bit closer.

"No," Hiei answered hastily, jetting a sharp look at Kurama.

Kurama didn't look the least satisfied with Hiei's response, and only replied with a penetrating stare of his own. The two held their looks for a long moment, until Kurama finally cracked.

"Fine. Just don't wait too long to tell me, or I might not be around to hear it." Kurama laughed faintly and turned from Hiei, then continued forward out of the forest surrounding.

_Damn fox_, Hiei mused, staring at his friend as he slowly moved away.

"Hiei, you promised to come with me, and I doubt standing there will be any more exciting."

The fire demon looked up from his thoughts and sheepishly caught up to Kurama again.

The two pressed onward in silence for a while: Hiei blindly following Kurama, and Kurama masking his thoughtful expression as he pondered what was troubling his dearest demon. He had a hint of an idea, but it was nothing he believed could affect Hiei this much. Maybe he was just tired.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late," Kurama apologized in a soft voice, turning to give Hiei a sorry smile. "It wasn't that strenuous, though, was it? If you need to rest, I suppose I could carry you," he continued sarcastically, hoping for some sort of reply.

There was none.

Kurama focused his eyes back on the path ahead, then with a sigh, placed his hands in the pockets of his overcoat in defeat.

Hiei didn't mean to be so cold, but he didn't feel like talking. Kurama had done so much to him, and it was too sudden. It hadn't all registered, and he knew he needed time before it would all set in.

Of course, it was becoming apparent that there _was no time_.

"Kurama, why did you do that...?" Hiei finally spoke, and looked away as he did, finding himself oddly embarrassed.

"And I'm supposed to know what you're referring to?" Kurama retorted in a less than polite, nearly annoyed tone.

"Why did you drag me over there and use your precious chest-finding time to toy with me?"

"Because you're cute," Kurama snapped quickly. "Why? Didn't you have fun spending time with the one you lo—"

"_Fun_ wouldn't be the word."

Kurama sighed softly to relieve his previous anxiety, then approached Hiei, putting on a friendly smile.

"I understand..." Kurama whispered affectionately, placing a gentle kiss on the fire demon's flushed cheek.

"I hate not being able to kill you," Hiei quietly growled, as he folded his arms and looked to the ground in an embarrassed stance.

"And I love not being able to hate you..."

"Well, I love being able to publicly embarrass you."

"But I'm not embarrassed about loving you, even publicly."

"This conversation's odd...."

"I agree."

The two of them both universally shared a common smirk, together (A/N: ...I just wanted to do that. Ignore half those words). And soon went back to their walk.

"We're never going to make it," Kurama sighed sarcastically, shaking his head in defeat.

"You get too distracted."

"You get just as distracted as I do."

"But _I _don't encourage it."

"Distraction can be good every once in a while."

"_You're _the one that's complaining!"

"Stop, you're distracting me."

"From _what_, exactly?"

"My train of thought," Kurama sighed, turning to smile at his love. "Really, I think it would be best if we stopped talking—or arguing, rather—until I know exactly where we're going."

Hiei nodded, seeming to be only slightly annoyed, and more so thinking of ways to silently pester the fox. Sometimes Kurama just asked for trouble...

Kurama quickly turned his head to the smaller youkai and gave a warning look—Hiei swatted all plans then.

Hiei supposed it was time to stop putting it off and get to that chest, even though he wasn't particularly interested in it. He just wanted to figure out a way to convince Kurama to live in the Makai. But first things come first.

It was time to deal with that chest...

-

A/N: ...Ha-ha. I'm doing it on purpose now. It's the new theme of the story: not finding that chest. Eh... heh. I promise, next chapter I'll reveal it.


	13. To be Lost

A/N: Okay, there's no excuse for how long that took (well there is, actually, but I don't care). Sorry, folks...

I don't own YYH...

-

Chapter 13: To be Lost

-

"It was a while back; I was very young, still rather inexperienced. So naturally I joined with others like myself. At the time I thought them to be naïve and immature, but when I look back at it, they were the closest thing I ever had to friends in my—"

"Get to the damned chest!"

"You can be so insensitive, Hiei."

"I _asked_, didn't I?"

"All true, all true indeed. Anyway, then, it was our first—and last, indecently—heist. We had spent weeks preparing for it, and we got away with many _invaluable_ things. But we were a bit careless, and the owners of the items pursued us, even caught glimpse of our faces. In the end, we decided all would be best if we split up and went our separate ways...."

"You still haven't told me about the fucking—"

"There were problems, however, dividing up what we had stolen. And in the end, we all agreed to burry everything in a select location and come back for it later when we decided."

"That's stupid. Why not just go back early and take it yourself?"

"Because we all had minds like yours, put four locks on the chest we buried, and then each took a key."

"Don't tell me you still have it...."

"Heh, well, I actually left it at the old den of mine. My first intentions were to stop by there and collect it, but I figured you'd prefer my saying it was to become... better acquainted with you."

"That certainly shows how well you know me."

"Yes, it _does_."

"Now, why is it so important to get to this chest before a certain time?"

"Because we decided on a specific date: tonight."

Hiei scoffed Kurama's response, then casually tilted his head to aim a mocking smirk at the redhead and said with amusement, "An awfully _long _time to wait, isn't it? By now, if they're not dead, they've become a lot more skilled and have already come back to take the chest and break the locks."

Kurama replied with a nod and a sad smile. At that Hiei felt a brief but sudden burst of pain in his chest, because somewhere inside him, Kurama truly trusted that they wouldn't have been so selfish, that they would have waited, and he obviously disagreed with it in his mind.

Kurama seemed to lose most every friend in some way. Old partners were lost, teammates killed, and sometimes they just went their separate ways. It was no wonder Hiei wanted to put a stop to this depressing cycle of goodbyes.

"Kurama," Hiei started abruptly, causing Kurama to turn his head in the smaller demon's direction. Hiei gaped at Kurama's curious expression for a brief moment and casually walked nearer to him until the two stood side by side. They shared a short glance and, instantly, Kurama detected the soft and simple 'I'm sorry' behind Hiei's stern expression. Kurama's love would have erupted into an astounding, passion filled, deep, wet dip kiss if Hiei hadn't already started walking away. The fox hurried to catch up, feeling a little disappointed at the missed opportunity, but still cheered by Hiei's, even if hardly detectable, show of concern.

"Look who's in a hurry all of the sudden," Kurama mocked, finally walking along side Hiei.

"If we don't get there on time then this whole trip was for nothing," Hiei grunted back indifferently, a scowl occupying his face.

"I wouldn't say that," the redhead chirped, "you're more important to me than they are."

"I better not let that go to my head." Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama's failed attempt at making him feel 'special'. He didn't need that crap. He didn't need to be reassured of that sort of thing. He didn't need publicized affection. What he needed was to stop blushing. It was attracting Kurama like a shark to blood, approaching at an alarming rate, locked on its target, ready to strike.

"You're cute." And the kill.

Hiei shot a look at Kurama, one filled with annoyance and the simple message of: _shut the help up or I'll harpoon you_!

Kurama laughed silently to himself, and pressed forward, leaving an embarrassed Hiei to truck along behind him.

"DIE!" The two demons simultaneously looked to their left, to see none other than one of the passer-by whacko's they often saw passing by. He held no weapons, he had no claws, nothing that he could possibly hurt them with, but it appeared he wanted them to die. That was a shame.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Kurama asked politely, giving a quick wave to the demon standing across the field.

Hiei glared, knowing deep in the ruffles of his heart's lining that Kurama was doing this to piss him off.

"No. But I'd like to redirect ya in the proper redirection. The way yer goin' leads straight into Devil's Forest, and no one goes there 'cept murderers, victims, grave keepers and buzzards."

Kurama turned to Hiei, seemingly baffled.

"Didn't we just come from there?"

"I think so."

"I could have sworn we were heading away from the forest, though."

"Yeah. We must have taken a wrong turn."

"You know, now that you mention it, I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going."

"Neither was I."

"Hello? Are you kids lost?"

"Oh, sorry sir." Kurama quickly turned back to the man and nodded apologetically. "Yes. I'm afraid we are a bit lost. Do you think you could help us?"

"Of course!"

Hiei nudged his friend, then firmly pulled Kurama down to be at eye level by his hair, and whispered softly to him, quickly, "Don't trust him. He told us to die. He's lying."

"I'm sure he's just senile. There's nothing to worry about, Hiei."

"Senile? How is that any better?"

"You still need directions?" the man called again, looking at the two expectantly.

"Yes/No!" they both replied, earning a wide smile from the man.

"All right then. Where are ya tryin' ta get ta?"

"Angel's forest," the redhead hastily replied.

"Oh, yes. Then yer defiantly goin' the wrong way. Angel's Forest is across Shoulder Field."

Kurama thought for a moment, then turned to Hiei once again.

"That must have been the field I was attacked in. There appeared to be forests on either side of it, so all we need to do is head in the opposite of the direction we did before."

Hiei stared at his fox blankly.

"...I know where to go."

"Okay then, let's go."

The two slowly turned, and prepared to walk again.

"WAIT," the demon cried out to them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "Angel's Forest is even more dangerous than Devil's Forest! It be filled wit' a thick fog, and many bloodthirsty killers who wish to redeem their SOULS."

"We'll be fine," Kurama waved back at the man, as Hiei and he started off.

"If you're up to fighting some, that is," Hiei mumbled, after they had taken a few steps.

"I think I am," he answered, smiling.

Hiei smirked to himself; Kurama healed quickly. It only convinced him further how strong he was, but then of course, he had been attacked in the first place, that wasn't very encouraging.

"Hn. As long as I'm here to cover you back that it," Hiei added sarcastically.

"Yes." Kurama nodded at his friend.

The fire demon looked away, then took in a deep breath; it wasn't going be easy, saying goodbye again.

-

A/N: Well, I was going to make this the last chapter, but then it would have taken even longer to get out, and I don't want that. I'm going to try and get things out more quickly though, I promise.

P.S.

And to "DEE":

Kurama & Hiei at this point are lovers & in love, Hiei just has a different way of showing it.

Only time will tell. LOL. Meh, I hate to see an ending go too far in the direction of sadsville, so no worries.

I'm 14, and very senile. It's just my strange sense of humour. No, no. No wedding- I mean, not yet. I'm sure Kurama & Hiei could... later.

Heh, I guess in this fanfic- unlike all my others which are love-filled to the point of brain melting- I tried to go for a more simple affection. It's there, it's strong, but it's shared so deeply, to the point where it doesn't quite need to be expressed. (LOL) (?)


	14. To be Yours

A/N: Yikes. This fanfic came out double of what I expected and originally planned for. It was twice as long, twice as pointless, and twice as sappy. But oh well. Perhaps my next fanfic will stay on course. Meh. Maybe, lol. My, and I'm very sorry for how long this took me to write. I've been too busy for my own good. Anyway, back to the story! Last chapter, folks! I'll apologize in advance for my rushed, strange ending. But I wanted to finish it. Heh.

-

Chapter Fourteen: To be Yours. 

-

Kurama strode through the park on his way home from school, as he always did: with perfect posture, perfect pace, and an overall essence of grace.

_He looked around, soaking in the sight of the beautiful flowers surrounding, the lush grass beneath his feet, and the trees rustling above him. It was the perfect scene. But the redhead couldn't help but find it odd, since there was no wind for the trees to be blowing in. He focused on the trees again, checking them over with subtle suspicion. Only one thing in particular caught his eye as being out of the ordinary, and that was the most familiar sight of all. _

"_Hiei, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me."_

_The small fire youkai quickly appeared before Kurama, leaping from his perch in a nearby tree. _

"_I was wondering how long it would take you to spot me. Your awareness is diminishing." _

_Kurama laughed, slightly._

"_Luckily you're no threat."_

"_Aren't I?" Hiei responded, aiming a glare in Kurama's direction. "If I wanted to, I could easily have killed you."_

"_Ah, but you didn't," Kurama mocked, "meaning that you'd rather me be kept alive."_

"_Fine. But what if some other demon decides to attack you while you're blissfully ignoring danger on your way home from school? You'd be struck down in a moment."_

_The former youko looked Hiei straight in the eye, as a smile lurked onto his lips and a cheerful tone coated his voice. "I highly doubt that, Hiei. With someone so concerned about my well-being keeping such close watch on me constantly, it's unlikely I could get myself hurt if I tried." _

"Angel's Forest is right up ahead," Kurama said, after he and his lover had stepped out of Devil's Forest and began to cross Shoulder Field.

"Do you know where in the forest that thing is supposed to be?"

"Yes," he answered, his tone confident. "I'm sure you'll be glad when this finally ends, won't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I dragged you along like this."

"I came willingly."

Kurama smiled slightly.

"You're still cute," Kurama said softly under his breath, holding back a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you," Hiei grunted at him, quickly reaching out to grab Kurama's arm. The redhead evaded him just barely, taking a few steps back.

"On the other hand, anger seems to make you appear more… sexy."

Hiei grabbed for him again, this time taking hold of Kurama's shirt. He held it tightly, and forcibly tugged Kurama closer to him.

"If you talk to me like this in public I swear I'll—"

Kurama stepped forward, and placed a hand gently on the youkai's cheek. Hiei felt himself grow weak as the former youko's eyes penetrated into his own. He could merely look up at Kurama, unable to find his voice. Hiei winced as the fox wrapped an arm around his slender waist, pulling the smaller demon against his own body in one quick jerk, but he relaxed then, melting at the sensation of Kurama's lips on his own.

Hiei resisted Kurama all he could, and pushed him softly away. His lover smirked.

"Kurama," he said, stepping back, "we don't have time for that."

The fox nodded, and turned his head away.

"Hiei?" he began, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to… visit?"

Hiei thought for a moment about Kurama's tone of voice. He sounded almost lonely. For the past few days his main focus had been on old friends who'd likely forgotten him. Parting with Hiei again, especially since they'd become so close, probably wasn't the happiest of thoughts.

Hiei laughed at Kurama, and picked up the pace to get ahead of him.

"Hiei, wait!" he called after, cheering up.

The two quickly entered the other forest, Kurama trailing Hiei by a few feet. The fire demon stopped abruptly, scanning their surroundings while allowing Kurama the chance to catch up.

"This forest looks greener than the other," Kurama commented, looking around.

"They look exactly the same to me," Hiei scoffed, stepping deeper into the woods.

The redhead sighed a laugh to himself and followed Hiei.

"Maybe this forest's name makes it _seem _brighter," Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei mumbled something under his breath as he and his foxy companion reached a clearing in the trees and other plant-life.

"This the place?"

"Yes, if I remember it correctly."

There was a long, almost comedic pause.

"So," Hiei said, sounding calm, "are we going to go over there?"

At that moment, Kurama slowly started to walk into the clearing, Hiei following closely. After waiting for a moment in the center of the large clearing, he took a seat next to a boulder and motioned for Hiei to take the place at his side.

"Waiting?" Hiei asked, sitting next to his friend. Kurama nodded in response, then laid his head on the half koorime's shoulder and grabbed Hiei's hand with his own.

"We need some sort of excuse to be together."

Hiei laughed a little, then put his arm around Kurama, hugging the fox slightly. He could tell he was tired. Kurama had been under a lot of stress the past few days: he was injured, and he had to deal with their new relationship. Hell, _he _was under a lot of stress, too. It was hard to relax when the daunting task of leaving Kurama was ahead of him. Although, it was hard _not _to relax when leaving Kurama was ahead. He knew their time wouldn't last long.

Hiei pulled the fox into a full hug.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly, resting his head on Hiei's chest.

"They're not coming," he whispered, placing his hand in Kurama's hair.

"I know." He smiled, holding Hiei more tightly. "But it's alright." Hiei pulled him closer.

Kurama closed his eyes and a hushed sigh escaped him. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, and not a moment after Hiei noticed his small smile, Kurama buried his head into his lover. He looked the most content Hiei had ever seen him. It was a great relief, considering the situation. Of course, Kurama was never one to show disappointment. Hiei couldn't help but wonder if his fox was concealing some of his feelings; it wasn't like Kurama to just brush off a friend.

A few minutes passed, Kurama fell asleep, and Hiei watched and waited patiently.

It didn't take long, however, for Hiei to become a little sleepy himself. Well, there really wasn't much excitement around, aside from the occasional furry creature running by. He looked at the fox, analyzing his expression.

Kurama's lips were parted slightly, and his body bobbed with each breath in the sweetest manner. His hair felt so soft against Hiei's hands, like silk. Kurama's beauty was something he couldn't help but feel he was unworthy of, but he still wanted it.

Hiei took Kurama's chin in his hand, and tilted his head back. He gently raised his fingers to Kurama's lips, and with the softest touch, he traced around them. He loved Kurama's moist breath against the palm of his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away as Kurama began to stir.

The redhead's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled at seeing Hiei looking down at him.

"You're blushing," he said sleepily, as he laughed and sat up straight.

Hiei leaned away. "I guess you're going…."

"Yes," Kurama answered softly.

"Seems like a waste."

"At least I won't regret not having come in the first place."

"I guess."

Kurama scooted closer to the small fire demon. "And I got to spend time with you."

"Well, you could have done that anyway, without risking death."

Hiei smirked. Kurama smiled, then started to tear up. Hiei looked confused.

"Fox?"

"This isn't long enough," he whimpered, looking away.

Hiei wasn't quite sure what to say or how to comfort his friend. Kurama didn't ever… break down. Nevertheless, he wanted to try.

"Then stay longer," he suggested, inching closer.

Kurama felt Hiei's hand firmly grasp his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said, looking over. "These past few days have drained me." Hiei looked at him expectantly. "I-- … I can't stay, Hiei. I can't-- I don't _want_ to leave my human family." A couple tears managed to fall from his eyes.

"Fine…." Hiei mumbled, standing.

Kurama bit his lip, and lifted himself to his feet. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he stepped toward Hiei, and put his arm around the smaller demon's waist, slightly hugging him. Hiei turned to him, giving him a saddened expression.

"I guess I'll see you around, then," Hiei said, lowering his glance.

Kurama nodded.

"Goodbye."

The redhead's arm slipped away from Hiei, and slowly, he started to turn around.

Hiei watched Kurama trek ahead, off into the forest. He felt like someone had just run over his heart with a truck, and if that wasn't enough, small children were throwing rocks at it. But he decided that it was livable, so another thought flittered into his mind: what if Kurama was attacked on his way home?

Hiei stood and pondered the idea for a moment. Then, soon, without hesitation, he ran after his friend to accompany him home.

Without complications, Kurama returned to the human world. His wounds healed within a few days, too. But for Hiei, those wounds were still fresh, making Kurama vulnerable again. So what else was he to do but make sure he was safe?

"I can see you, Hiei…."

"I know."

-END


End file.
